


The Werewolf's Blessing

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Mightyena TF oneshot.





	The Werewolf's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zohaku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zohaku).



"Alright, now, according to the list, I now just need to..." Leroy said, adding the last of the ingredients to the mix.   
  
"And now, we wait..." he muttered, as the last ingredients fell onto the ground, aligning perfectly with the other ingredients inside a hand-drawn circle.  
  
⁂  
  
Leroy was interested at first, clicking on the link. Becoming a Dark-type? For real? He figured there were fewer kids going around in Viridian City by nightfall, but everyone assumed it was simply because of the parents, but...was this actually it? Surely, they weren't stupid enough to try it out...were they? Curiously, Leroy read the forum.  
  
"A bowl, a cup of Miltank milk, a teaspoon of Victreebel venom, a Sitrus berry blended together with a Cheri berry..." Leroy repeating, reading off the list on the forums. "...Hm..." he mumbled. Where in the _world_ could he get a teaspoon of Victreebel venom, let alone some of the other items on the list?  
  
⁂  
  
" _I have been summoned?_ " a mysterious, deep, raspy voice appears from the shadows.  
  
Knowing he very well could die if any hesitation was shown, he motionlessly blinks. Breathing in, he responds bravely, "Yes, you have."   
  
⁂  
  
 _Click_ went the door, after unlocking the front door. He was currently on the outskirts of Viridian City, while the clocks were nearing 11 p.m. Leroy, a Caucasian thin man, with a spiky brown afro, was the type of person you'd expect to be hunting down rumors like this, not believing them if you saw him. Brown eyebrows, a scarred face, a yellow eye and green eye, almost skater shoe-, khaki-, blue-collar-shirt-, and belt-wearing individual was certainly deadly, and that was with just his sharp looks. He would sometimes have a sword sheath hanging from his belt, and he always had his melee darts with him. Leroy was one to never really obey the law, nor break it; he just thought of it what he thought of it. Leroy cautiously made his way out of Viridian City, careful not to spill his ingredients, or let someone spot him.  
  
The town, now a utopian wonderland, was filled with neighborhoods, stores, and the like. Leroy remembered back when they were just moving into this town, how there were only 2. Now, there had to be at least 7. And that was only the residential area. Shops, not just Pokemarts now, lined up around the block. And even then, some were probably past the block as well. But the gym has always stayed in the same spot. Leroy can remember. Eventually, after getting out of the city. Leroy managed to venture and climb his way up next to an old abandoned shack near-side a cliff. He opened the door, before laying everything down to prepare for the ritual.  
  
⁂  
  
" _Very well...Your wish is granted..._ "the voice devilishly cackles before, and after, ominously responding.  
  
Leroy slightly flinched, now knowing the deed is done. He awaits what happens next, now knowing that all of this is actually real. The first change soon starts. He stands perfectly still, as his ears start to point upwards, and bend over, as the insides of them start to turn back, and the outsides turn to a lighter grey pelt. Leroy breaths in and out, heavily, trying to not scream as the pain worsens. His face bulges out into a furry nozzle, as his nostrils widen out to form a snout. Black triangles of skin form underneath his eyes, as they grow bigger, and his pupils turn crimson red with his sclera yellow. His human hair turns to two black stripes, with the grey taking over what the black didn't. His teeth sharpened to match that of a wolf's, and his new fur flows down the back of his neck.  
  
His new neck envelopes the front side of his neck, as his insides continue to shift, to fit new ever-so changing body. The hair grows down his back, as his spine cracks, forcing Leroy down the ground. Leroy bit his tongue in order to say nothing. After all, Dark types had to show no mercy. His pants start to fall off as a new tail emerges out from his backside, and new muscles form inside the tail. His stomach and front of the chest grow the grey fur, while Leroy's shirt falls to the ground. His arms grow black fur, colliding together with light-grey of his chest. His hands suddenly become paws, with his fingers almost melting with each other as the fur blankets each finger and his nails elongate. Leroy shimmers out of his pants as his legs do the same, with his thighs widening and growing black fur. His toes morph into three, while his toenails grow outward. With the last of the transformation done, Leroy jars his teeth, squeezes his eyes, and howls towards the moon.  
  
" _Good... Good... You have proven yourself loyal enough... My work has been done..._ " Leroy hears again. Leroy bows his head slowly in response.  
  
" _The first time is always the worst. Do not fret, petty little ol' you won't have to see more for any more transformations. And, after a couple of tries, one might be able to transform during the day, if they so wish. Now, go. I do not wish to have to seek the peasant you are again._ " And then the voice was gone.  
  
Leroy looks around, hesitant on leaving. Then, realizing what could happen if he were not to follow instructions, he quickly ran out the door shed, and onto the nearby cliff. He howled to the moon once again, waiting to see the many new Pokemon the night has to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Lord, I'm so sorry for being so late on this one. I really should have gotten this done last week, but unfortunately streaming got in the way. I made sure though, that this week would not be a repeat. Now, excuse me, for I must go to bed. It's waaay past my bed-time.  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
